Baldi's Fun New School
'Baldi's Fun New School (Originally 2020 Baldi Mod And Abbreviated As BFNS) '''is the name of an upcoming mod being developed by Johnster Space Program/Johnster Space Games. It started being developed around late december 2019, and is planned to be released sometime in early 2020. Unlike his previous mods, Johnster plans to use an entirely custom made map, based on a draft he made previously. On December 31, 2019, a video was uploaded showing an extremely early development build look at the mod. It includes features such as the minimap, and also a new feature, an elevator opening intro to the school like the one in baldi's basics kickstarter demo. On January 1, 2020, another video was uploaded, this time showing a more finished development version of the mod. It was the first time all 7 notebooks had been added, and the mod was now possible to beat. Also, things such as walls, doors, and the ceiling were added, along with proper character AI and character spawn locations. Another new feature, the ability to switch between title screens, was also shown. On January 2, 2020, the mod reached an alpha state of development, which included more improvements, 5 item slots, and also 3 new characters, each of which had a random chance of spawning in the map. Some new screenshots were also uploaded, for the then upcoming private alpha version. The next day, the private alpha was released to testers. On January 4, the public beta, which included lots of improvements, was released. It added 2 new items, portable tape player, and lost pencil along with a new free run mode, which was a suggestion. Story ''To celebrate 2020, Baldi has made an entirely new school from scratch, for you to have fun in! Besides Baldi, his f̸̣̓r̷͚̀̒͠ị̵̢̩̏̃͠e̴̤͈̦͛̌n̶͙̓̃̃d̸̲̝̀͘s̷̩͛͜͝ ̵̡̣͗h̷̲̍̅a̷͈͙͗v̸̡̳͊e̶̜̒̓ c̵̡̛̙̤̦͆̈o̷̬͚̰̤̒̇͛m̵̫̯͖̎̂̊͜ë̶̜͎́ ̴̰̝̆̀̌͘͜͜t̶̡̥͕͇̃͝o̸̺̬͒o̸͉̥̠̽̏̊̎!̵̨̱͉̱͋͛͐̈́ WHY DID YOU COME BACK?!? It's somehow worse than before, you should of destroyed the game. Even though you came back, i can still help you. Find items, use them to your advantage. Make noises, to make him go somewhere away from you. Don't make him mad! Once y̵̡̫̭̞̅͛̋ǒ̶̩̬̪̋͐͘ú̷͕̠̩͂ ̸͓̾ď̵̯̰̜͊̑o̵͇͍͛̈́̆,̷̜̗̤̉̄͂͝ ̴̼̮̻͛͌t̴̢̰̥̋͘h̵̞͂́̉̕e̵͇̯͂̚r̶͕̕e̸̪̿͗͒͘ͅ'̷̗̯̗̰͌͗̍̐s̵̨̳̔̓ ̶̛͎ǹ̸͍̀o̸̞͇̦̚ ̸̡͇̘̩̀g̵̦̲̖̈́͑͗o̶͓̭̍̀̈́̀͜ḯ̷͜n̸̫̝̦͂̄͘g̴̫̃ ̷̗͇́͂̃̓b̶̘̌̊̓̑ȁ̸͍̭͈͑̓ Get 7 notebooks like you normally do, and baldi hopes you have fun exploring the brand new school while doing so! Characters Baldi, 1st Prize, Arts and Crafters, Principal, Playtime, Gotta Sweep, Filename2, Cloudy Copter, TestDithered, 0th Prize Links * First Super Very Extremely Early Look At My Next Mod (Baldi's Fun New School) * Baldi's Fun New School Development Look 2 (More Complete) Trivia * This was johnster's first baldi mod to use a 100% custom map, not just a slightly redesigned here school map, like in some of his other decompile mods * The mod is called Baldi's Fun New School * Earlier in development, the mod was referred to as 2020 Baldi Mod before recieving its current name * It is johnster's first 2020 baldi mod to be released. * The mod also includes a minimap, accessed via the TAB key. * The model for the pencil item was made in Paint 3D, then dithered in GIMP Category:Mod Category:Mods